Fractures commonly occur in the femur, for example in the femoral neck, intertrochanteric and peritrochanteric regions. Such fractures may be fixed with an intramedullary device and an implant. As is understood by those skilled in the art, the intramedullary device (e.g., an intramedullary nail) is positioned in the medullary canal of a long bone such as the femur. An implant, which may be formed as a helical blade or a lag screw, may then be inserted laterally through bone to pass through an opening of the intramedullary device until a free end of the Implant enters the head of the bone. For example, where the bone is a femur, the implant passes through the shaft of the femur, through the intramedullary device and into the femoral head via the neck of the femur to secure the femoral head to a remaining portion of the femur. After implantation, such an implant may move laterally relative to the intramedullary nail along the path over which it was inserted. Some lateral movement of the implant is expected. However, in some cases, the implant may migrate medially through the intramedullary device, resulting in a protrusion through the femoral head and into the acetebulum causing complications.